


Jealous, I ain't jealous, I can take all these fellas, whatever!

by cherryb9mb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Female Cronus Ampora, Genderbending, Genderswap, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, female kankri vantas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryb9mb/pseuds/cherryb9mb
Summary: Jam's lusus makes them break up with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Original Character(s), Cronus Ampora/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Jealous, I ain't jealous, I can take all these fellas, whatever!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamie :smirkingcat:](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jamie+%3Asmirkingcat%3A).



Great, this was just my luck. Break up with who might be the hottest girl alive, and she already has a new matesprit a week later.

Even though I was the one to break it off, I still want her bad. Who wouldn’t? She’s romantic, tough, and hot as hell. Way out of my league- though she always insisted the opposite. Guess I was right in the end, she replaced me like that. With a hot rustblood no less.

“Jam. Jam. Hey.” Fingers snap in front of my eyes. Oh right, Melody and Rose got me lunch to help me out of my rut, “Do you wanna go? I know the last thing you want is to see her right now.”

“Nah, its okay.” I reply, stirring my drink, “I can handle her.”

It’s a total lie, but hopefully she’ll sit somewhere on the other end of the patio and I can convince myself she doesn’t exist.

Of course, she does the opposite of that and sits directly in my line of sight.

“Seriously Jam, we can leave. Or move, or something.” Melody offers, but I turn her down again.

The rest of the meal is spent totally  _ not  _ staring at Cronus and wishing I were the girl sitting across from her. Her new matesprit seems big into politics and talks most of the time, Cronus only adding small comments here and there. It shouldn’t be infuriating, but it is.

When the waiter comes back with our bill, Cronus seems to notice and cuts off her date. She gets a little huffy, but shuts up when Cro leans across the table and kisses her. The rustblood is silent for a moment but almost shrieks when she realizes what happened.

“CRONUS! I told you this wasn’t a date- You know I have my flushed quadrant filled! Gog, and I thought you changed.” She looks almost in tears now, hurriedly standing up and leaving. Cronus looks defeated and avoids eye contact with you.

“Jegus. You didn’t tell me she was crazy.” Rose coughs.

“She’s not!” I yelp, then lay my head in my arms on the table and sigh. I know she’s better than that...

Melody rubs my back solemnly and the few minutes of Rose paying is spent in silence.

* * *

Five hours later and I’m eating strawberry ice cream out of the tub in my PJs and watching Mamma Mia 2. I’m totally not crying over Cronus, like I have been for the last week. It takes all of my willpower not to call her and tell her I’m sorry, but I know my lusus wouldn’t allow it. She says Cro’s a bad influence on me, but what does she know? Stupid butterfly. 

The movie is about to end when my hivebell rings. Assuming it’s Rose, I take my blanket with me to open the door.

“Hey baby.” Cronus shuffles around awkwardly when I open the door, holding out a bouquet of violet and jade flowers, “Can I come in?”

For a split second I think I fell asleep on my couch and now I’m dreaming, but the cold dark season air nipping at my skin says otherwise. But of course I’d be in my pajamas when she’s rocking a crop top and those leather pants she knows I love.

“Y-Yeah! Yeah, come in.” I step out of the way when I realize I’ve been accidentally staring at her chest.

“I hope this is ok… I know you said ya wanted us to be over but I can’t get ya off my mind.” She scratches at her neck sheepishly, usual confidence gone.

“Really?” I gasp hopefully, then knock myself back into reality, “Wait- but you were on a date! I saw you today.”

  
“Oh yeah… Bon told me ya were gonna be there, so I thought I could make ya jealous. Got an earful from Kan about it though. Not my fault she never told me she finally wooed Dirk.” She laughs nervously.

“Of course she would-” I sigh, “I’m sorry though, my lusus said she’d kick me out if I didn’t break it off.” I wrap the blanket tighter around myself.

“Oh doll, you know you can stay with me, right?” She steps closer and rubs her thumb across my cheek.

“What about Eridan?” I mutter, leaning into her touch.

“Oh, the ship’s big enough for all three of us. And you know she’ll whine no matter what.” Cro whispers between kisses to my hairline.

“Thank you babe.” I giggle, “Does… this mean you’ll be my matesprit again?”

“Of course I will, chief.” She nuzzles my nose and grabs my thighs to pick me up, “Now I miss your cuddles, so how about we take this to the couch?”

I snort out a laugh and let her carry me back to the couch, where the movie’s still playing through the credits. She turns it off before laying down, wrapping the both of us in the blanket and laying me face down in her chest.

“Flushed for you.” I mumble into her shirt.

“Flushed for you too.” She replies with a kiss to the base of my horn.


End file.
